Twenty Questions
by Savannah-Vee
Summary: A short o/s that complements Uncomfortable. "Emmett keeps asking questions... And sometimes, I think he knows something..." A brief insight into Rosalie and Emmett's conversations and Emmett's thoughts... Stuff Jasper doesn't know...


**A/N: Ok, this is again very random. LOL. _Sadtomato _got this plot bunny in my head when she said she liked Emmett and wanted to see more of him, so could I do an outtake with him or something. Well, this is what I did. It's basically just a little insight into what Em and Rose talk about, what Jasper doesn't know, a little insight into Emmett... It's set about the same time frame as Chapter 10 so they talk about stuff that happened in that chapter.**

**Um, if you don't read Uncomfortable you probably won't get this at all. Lol.**

**But yeah, enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

Emmett keeps asking questions.

"Hey, Rose, you got anymore Sun Chips?" he calls from the kitchen.

"I don't think so," I answer.

"Cheez Its?"

"Nope."

"Oreos?"

Ok, I didn't mean questions about food, but yeah, he tends to ask about that too.

"Em, if you can't find them in the cupboard then we haven't got any more. You're probably the one that finished them anyway."

He comes into the living room with a grimace. "Fuck, I'm hungry."

"We'll order a pizza or something."

He stretches and starts rolling up the sleeves of his overalls.

"You know my mom will kill you if you sit on her couch with those greasy overalls on, right?"

He rolls his eyes. "Like I could forget. I'm gonna go upstairs and change, take a shower. Order the pizza while I'm there, ok?"

"Sure."

"Thanks baby."

He leans forward and kisses me quickly, smelling of cars and grease and sweat – and for some reason, I like it.

Then he goes up the stairs and I hear the door to my bedroom shut.

So, like I said, he keeps asking questions.

And it's becoming harder and harder to answer him without giving shit away. I wouldn't tell him what's going on unless Jasper wants me to, but honestly, it's difficult keeping it from him. I mean, Edward's his best friend for fuck's sake.

But God, I can't deal with all the questions.

Sometimes, I think he knows something – but then other times it's obvious he doesn't.

Like, the other day he asked me: "There's something… _weird _going on with Edward and Jasper, don't you think?"

I swear, I nearly blew their cover with how freaking suspicious I acted. What can I say, I freaked out.

But _then _he said: "I think Edward's still stewing over the fact that Jasper, you know, went all gay on Alice. That time when we were all hanging out here? I swear, he looked like he wanted to hit him. He probably only didn't cos his wrist was fucked up."

What am I supposed to say to that? Seriously.

So I give him a few, _hmmm_'s and _maybe_'s and casual shrugs to placate him, and the questions stop – for a while.

He comes back downstairs about twenty minutes later, in a white tank and sweatpants, smelling of my soap and my shampoo and my deodorant – and I definitely like this smell more.

He flops down on the couch next to me and puts an arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his hard, muscular body. He kisses my cheek. "You ordered the pizza?"

"Uh huh," I reply.

"Cool."

We sit in silence, watching TV –

Until the questions start again.

"I spoke to Edward today," he says.

"Oh yeah?" I say, casual.

"Yeah," he answers. He pauses. "I think he's seeing someone."

And again with the freaking out. I'm so grateful he's not looking at me right now so I can keep _sounding _nonchalant and he won't know it's all an act.

I shuffle against him, pretending I'm only getting comfortable. He pulls me closer to him, helping me along. "Why'd you think that?" I ask.

I feel him shrug a little. "I dunno, he seems… _happier? _Dude has been fuckin' miserable for weeks, and he's Edward, so of course he won't say why. He just pretends everything's fine – gets mad when I don't believe him..." He's quiet a moment, thinking, before he says, "I think it's because he broke up with Bella."

He looks at me now, leaning slightly away so he can see my face. "What do you think?"

I shrug. "No idea."

"Hmm…"

We're quiet again for a long while, and I can tell that Emmett's still thinking about it. He does this. He doesn't let things go until he figures shit out. He's persistent that way – and it's not always a good thing.

He's also pretty fucking observant. Again, not always a good thing. I can rarely keep things from him because he always notices if I'm acting odd – and he's noticing now, I know he is.

The doorbell rings and it's a relief.

Hopefully the pizza will distract him from his questions for a while.

"I've got it," he says, getting up and pulling his wallet out of the pocket of his sweatpants.

A few seconds later he returns with the box of pizza.

We eat – in silence. He's still thinking.

Emmett finishes chewing and swallows a mouthful of pizza. He looks at me from the side of his eye as he asks, "Has Jasper told you about the guy he was texting?"

Oh God, not again.

I swallow a bite of pizza. Shrug. "Not really. Why?"

He shrugs too. "Just wondering. He didn't wanna say anything to me about him. Guess he finds it weird talking to me about stuff like that. Thought he'd say something to you though…"

I shake my head. "Nope. Hasn't said anything to me either."

He nods. Looks at me – again – from the side of his eye. "Ok," he says.

We continue eating in silence.

After we eat, he stretches out on the couch and I lie with him.

"You know what he said to me the other day?" he asks suddenly.

"What? Who?"

"Jasper."

I try to hold back my sigh. "What?"

"He said, '_thought you said he was straight' _about Edward."

I shrug, confused. "And?"

"That was after I told him it seemed like we were interrupting something between them that time. Remember when I told you that?"

"Yeah..." I'm still confused.

"Yeah, well, I meant that it seemed like Edward wanted to hit him, but obviously I couldn't say that to the guy." He pauses, and I can tell he's frowning even though I can't see his face. "And he said, '_I thought you said he was straight.'_ I mean, why did he say that? It's not like I said anything that suggested Edward _wasn't_ straight… Did I?"

"I don't think so…"

"Then what did he mean by that? Confused the fuck outta me."

I sigh now. "Em, you're making a big deal out of nothing."

"I'm not saying it's a big deal, I was just curious, you know? Weird thing to say, don't you think?"

"A little."

Thankfully, he stops there - for today anyway.

And I turn over to face him on the couch and we make out and grope each other a little. Then we watch TV until he says he's tired, and he has work in the morning, and he goes home.

But he'll be back tomorrow, after work.

And he'll ask more questions.

And sometimes…

Sometimes, I think he knows something…


End file.
